A plan that is not running as expected
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Futurefic! Being no longer the man he was following an accident, Beck wants to give his wife what he can not provide her ... but is it the right thing to do? Beck Oliver/Alyssa Vaughn. Rating M for smut.


**A/N: So now, I use another minor character for a one shot pretty hot, more another character I just found and may have the potential too.**

 **For those who are interested, Ben is one of four guys with Cat while "Survival of the Hottest".**

 **Beck Oliver as Avan Jogia  
** **Alyssa Vaughn as Desiree Anderson  
** **Ben Wilson as JC Gonzalez  
** **Cat Wilson as Ariana Grande**

 **...**

 **A plan that is not running as expected**

 **Beverly Hills, CA  
** **Year 2020,**

In recent years, Beck Oliver is not more an assiduous lover, because of health concerns following a car accident.

His wife Alyssa Vaughn, like her father refused categorically that it takes the name of Beck under penalty of being disinherited, is one of those women who claim not to be addicted to sex, she always said it was not a problem for her. But Beck remained convinced she felt a lack in their relationship.

Alyssa is a young woman of 26, they met in a yoga class and they dated briefly. Long story short, let's just say that after Beck is trying to reconnect with Jade at that famous evening of Full Moon Jam, and she politely declined by slapping him in the face, Beck dated Alyssa after graduation in a happy meets by chance. She is beautiful and very appetizing by the general opinion, but hopelessly prudish.

He make her sometimes put outfits a little sexy, showing that she has matured and prefers not to play the media game, but not often and only at home. Alyssa agrees to stay with no bra at home during the summer, and sometimes in the evening, no panties either. Beck wanted to cross an essential course for him. See his beautiful wife being fucked in front of him, he had regularly talked to her, but she laughed in calling him a pervert every time.

So today, after months of research, he got to know a guy who was willing to allow to realize his wish.

Beck wanted a married man with much experience. He also wanted the woman of his _accomplice_ to be fully informed and gives her approval. It is a strange looking but he thought it was safe.

Ben Wilson, a cooperating living in Santa Monica and married one of Beck's friends to HA, Cat Valentine (now Cat Wilson). He was one of those hot guys who had frolic with Cat in Venice Beach. Ben was as an expert for this job, Beck had seen to gauge his physical, he was perfect. They think all three to one scenario, it's Cat who subjected them an idea she thought playable, that the two men were quickly accepted. Cat informed Beck she would be happy to introduce his wife to sapphism.

He promises that if Ben comes to fuck her, he would offer his wife to Cat for next time.

 **...**

 **A few days later,**

Beck informs his wife that a former friend will be their guest from Friday and to 10 days.

Alyssa is surprised, but she did not object. So that day, Ben arrives at their home. Beck presents him and sees that his wife is immediately friendly. Discussion on the terrace by the pool and with aperitif, then Ben asks to take a shower. Beck indicated him the bathroom and climbed into the guest room, to take clothes.

Beck asks Alyssa to go to a bath towel and a glove in their guest ( **a/n: yes, they have no servant, surprising, right?** ). She will give him to him room, and as the door is ajar, she entered and froze. Ben was naked, fully tanned, he impresses her and she blushed before babbled and put business on the bed and back down quickly.

Her husband asked what she has and she said him what she saw.

"Come on, it was so impressive that it?" he mocked her and she sketched a shy smile.  
"He is very well done, he should be naturist seen his tan" Alyssa shrugged.  
"You ask him after his shower" he replies with a wink and she blushed a little.

When Ben had finished and they go to the living room, Alyssa said she is going to take a shower before eating.

"You should put you in nightie as usual" Beck said as he followed his wife going to the bathroom.  
"But not before Ben" Alyssa exclaimed outraged.  
"Why not? Anyway, he does not jump you, you have only to put a robe" her husband said with a shrug.

He knew that there was not more than one in two chance that she does so, but he felt his wife troubled by the presence of Ben. The two men had taken advantage to take stock. He was certain she had fixed his manhood with great interest.

"If she comes back in robe and nightie, I could maneuvered for you to fuck her tonight" Beck said with assurance.  
"With pleasure!" Ben simply replied with a grin.

He thinks to tell his wife that his affair with this heiress, it's crazy that wealthy people can do with their troubles.

At this hour, she should have fun with Trina or another girl in their home, as every time he is not there.

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later,**

Alyssa joined at them, bringing her yukata relatively short and a nightie of bright red sail underneath.

Taking advantage they were both in the kitchen, Beck ran a hand under her clothes whispering sweet words and looked to see that she was wearing a tanga at red lace. He felt his woman troubled with the presence of Ben in the living room, but she just shrugged, blushing.

The meal was nice, Ben was wearing shorts and a tee shirt which beautifully molded (Beck felt a little jealous of his body). Maliciously, he does drink more alcohol to his wife than she used to. In the end, she was just a bit perky and he helped her clear the table. The feeling a little out of step, Beck took advantage.

"Ben keeps watch you, if you were kind, you show him your sex to be equal, like with the bedroom" he whispered at her ear.

The heiress watched in amazement. Quietly, the Canadian actor jammed her against the wall and pulled her tanga down. She tried to stop him with a troubling lack of conviction. He deposited the tanga on the kitchen table and led her to the living room.

"I think Alyssa owes you an apology for you surprised naked" Beck said, conspiratorially.  
"No worries, she apologized but I wish that the roles are reversed" Ben said mischievously.  
"You see, he would like to see you naked. Be cute and withdrew take off your clothes" Beck asked his wife.

She protested feebly, saying it was indecent but finally she removed her yukata and her nightie, blushing in fall them making the ground. Alyssa was 2 meters from Ben, naked, her firm breasts, almost arrogant and her pussy adorned with a small ' _subway ticket_ '. Beck told his wife that Ben finds her to his liking.

His erection was all hard and Alyssa relaxed suddenly, a switch had jumped in her head. Ben motioned him to come closer and she came close to him. He stood up and his mouth came to sticking to the one of the woman of Beck. She gave him a long, tender kiss. Slowly, he sat her down on the couch.

He knelt down, spread her legs and licked her pussy with infinite tenderness. Ben is particularly gifted, his fingers came and in less than 5 minutes, Alyssa had a great orgasm.

Beck noticed that his accomplice had slipped a finger in the ass of his wife.

He got up and took off his clothes. He presented the point of his virility to the sweet lips of his beloved. Alyssa cast an anxious glance at her husband and Beck waved him suck their guest. She appeared clumsy, Ben gave him strict orders that she obediently complied. Beck was surprised, his wife showed a tendency to submission unknown to him.

She took the dick almost in its entirety in her little mouth and licked his balls, as Ben had asked.

"That's good my pretty, you have much to learn. Get on your knees on the sofa, facing the wall, strained buttock" Ben gave her a new directive.

Alyssa complied. Beck has a beautiful vision of his wife good offered and a long cock that seeped between her thighs for penetrated her wet pussy. She squealed as he had pushed into her in one shot. He grabbed her breasts and began to push accelerating gradually. Buttocks Alyssa chattered loudly and she started growling characteristics of orgasm that came her.

"You like it, tell it" Ben asked.  
"Yes" her answer was still a little shy.  
"Tell this to your cuckold" he ordered her.  
"Yes, I like as he fucks me, my darling cuckold" she replied cheerfully.

He dealt her several quick shots and she cum with a power that Beck did not know her. Ben stopped his movements, then he pulled out his cock of the pussy dilated of Alyssa.

He leans further forward, then he spread her buttocks and slipped a wet finger in her tight ass. He made a few trips and added a second finger. She yelped in pain, but he continued the movement. The third finger made her protest. Suddenly Beck perceived that Ben had decided to deal harshly. Ben explained that he soon realized that his wife was an untapped submissive. Leaving his fingers, he put them in her mouth. She licked them without protest.

Beck sees his accomplice positioned the tip of his manhood at the entrance of the ass of his wife. She tried to protest, but he pressed a huge slap on her buttocks. Powerfully, Ben pushed his penis in this ass that was almost virgin. The back and forth began with an upward pace calmed. That bitch took a liking to sodomy, with an ease that surprised her husband.

"Tell me this is not the first time that your ass is fucked? I can feel it" Ben asked.

She did not answer and he gave her several big slaps on her buttocks.

"Answer me when I ask you a question" he said firmly.  
"No, this is not the first time, but this is rare. Yes, continue" she moaned.

Ben quickened and soon, Alyssa was carried by another orgasm he accompanied by emptying his balls in the ass of this wife. Beck was appalled, his wife was fucking by ass without his knowledge. But by who? When the cock of Ben went out of her tight hole, he put her on the back.

"Who is your occasional lover?" he asked her, the wife's face fell she was sobbing.  
"This is Robbie. He fucks me two or three times a month" Alyssa confessed sheepishly.

She looked at her husband, saying that. Robbie Shapiro is one of his friends and also their neighbor, whose his wife is absent throughout the week. Since he became a pretty handsome guy (he must admit it) and in couple with a beautiful woman named Megan Parker, Beck does think not that Robbie can fuck his wife behind his back.

"Oh oh, and you do something else, is not it?" Ben said, being quite amused by the situation.  
"Yes, and once he took pictures and told me if I did not let me do it, he would show them to my husband" Alyssa replied, avoiding the gaze of her husband.  
"What kind of pictures?" Cat's husband asked, very interested.  
"One day I was in the garden for do me tanned and I thought he was not there, so I took my dildo. I was very excited and I put naked and lying on the deck chair, I started to put me it. Suddenly, I saw him, he was in the garden and took photos with his pearphone. I wanted to get up and get dressed, but he ordered me to continue threatening me do you see the pictures. I could not relax, then he undressed and he came to me. he fucked me and I liked it, then he has cum in my mouth in ordering me to swallow. I was humiliated, but I obeyed. Since he took advantage of me whenever he is not working" she tells her story calmly, and somewhat excited.

It is not possible. His beloved wife was fucking behind his back, as he dreamed she does it before him ... and Robbie will lost nothing by waiting. Beck already thought through revenge, taking the opportunity to fuck this bitch of Megan ( **a/n: yes, Beck is not totally helpless** ).

"But Robbie is not afraid that you say to his wife?" Ben asked curiously to Alyssa.  
"She already knows everything. They are swingers and he showed her the pictures. Megan told me and it was she who asked him to fuck my ass" the heiress said.

Shit, his plan was already falling in the water before being developed.

"And how is he?" Ben asked as he knew very little of what Cat had told him about of this Robbie.  
"A little smaller than you, I think. And he is very durable, it can last more than an half-hour and recharge quickly."

Ben turned to Beck with a sly smile.

"In the end, not only your wife cheating on you, but in addition, she is a true submissive slut" he chuckles before adding "I'd called Cat for she joined us, it has long she has not fucked a woman as slut. I feel I will well regale me with your wife."

Shit, it's true that he must remain for 10 days, Beck really has no luck.

 **...**

 **A/N: So that was a bit rough and with surprising news but I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
